User talk:Blueberry937
Thanks:) It was inspired by one of Tina's "Web Exclusives". She's one of my favs♥ so is Lee Ping, the Tatzelwurm, and Brandy. Who's your favourite?? ^^ oops! forgot to sign :p MsDollabillYall 02:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Lee+Tina FTW!! they are sooo cute together♥ i really hope it happens soon, and i hope she joins Lee & friends with the investigation! And thanks for commenting on my video:) you were the first! i noticed the exclusives werent up, so i wanted to upload them :) what was your fav episode so far?? im a big fan of "disco history times" and "welcome to factory island" MsDollabillYall 03:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I love CanadaToons! Im so happy he's uploading again:) Omg! "Friday Night Bites" was amazing! This show makes me wish I was in grade 10, your lucky :p But grade 11's not too bad :) And the season finale isn't this Thursday, it's next Thursday. I checked, and next Thursday (April 5th) two new episodes are going to play back to back. I think they're "The Hair Incident" and "Chaz's Corner". Im excited for "Chaz's Corner" since in the last episode he said he had some HUGE news that he's going to reveal in his "Chaz's Corner Segment" (so Im guessing we're going to find out what it is in that ep). I can't wait! But I hope they don't take toom long a break before the next season airs (probably in the summer). Anyways, Im happy there's someone on this wiki who I can act like a crazy fan girl with! Thank yooooouu :) MsDollabillYall 04:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen the promo for tomorrow's episode?? radcircles is going to try to get Lee expelled and on top of that, the Down w. Lee Club is out to get him. It showed Lee running with Barage's robo foot too...i wonder what that was about... Anyways, it seems exciting!! I can hardly wait♥ And im touched that im your 2nd fan girl friend! :) MsDollabillYall 03:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I was looking at ranxerox1776's channel and saw your comment. Haha! I run into you everywhere! :p MsDollabillYall 03:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I knooooww! The episode was crazzzy! And Im pretty pissed that Lee and Tina couldn't go to the concert together. I hope Brandy is with Cam 100%, so she wont get in between Lee and Tina. But Im sure the new guy (Dick) will. Im excited though!!! I love jelousy between people! Tina was already jelous of Brandy, and now it's Lee's turn! And Im begining to really think it's Lynch. Theres no one else I suspect right now. Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOO excited for the next episode! I probably wont even be able to watch it, cause I bet Ill die of excitement before Thursday:p And thanks for showing me the storyboard thing, where did you find that? Pretty neat, but I don't wanna go through it because I don't want it to ruin the episode for me! Sooooo excited!!! Did you watch the season finale?? Craaaazzzaaayyy!! Lee was sooo close to telling Tina how he feels! And Cam?? Seriously!? Poor Lee :( How do you feel about the new character, Brad? I don't think he really liked Tina, I'm sure he was in on the revenge plot with Brandy. And I never new Chaz had that "devil" side to him, I just thought he was superficial. Now that he's off the news desk, it's all Tina♥ Unless someone else is added to the news crew...hmmmm.. How long will it be until season 2? I can't live off of reruns forever D: MsDollabillYall♥ 16:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Haha! I could totally see how the Brandy and Cam relationship can work out now! And Im sure Cam was just hypnotized. Have you noticed Lee and Cam arguing alot lately?? Definately forshadowing a big fight between the two, especially after seeing Cam buying the bag! Lee looked so hurt at the end :( He thinks his bff is RC, the Down w Lee Club is still out to get him, Tinas mad at him, and now he's sentenced to a even tougher detention! OMG! Id probably die from all the stress! I kinda like Brad though. Maybe not him, but Im lovin the conflict he causes:) I agree with you, it is really cute seeing Lee jelous♥ And if season 2 comes in September, Im gonna die!! I cant last that long:( I really hope its sometime in the summer. Fingers crossed :) MsDollabillYall♥ 02:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Holly! You went crazy with the pictures today :) I just added them to the gallery for "The Tag Along" Keep it up! MsDollabillYall♥ 00:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh gawd! Awkward confrontation, thats so true! Ill def be looking forward to that! I know what you mean about Lee insulting Tina. He's terrible at being subtle!! And having a whole live chat as we watched! OMG! That would be CRRRAAZZAYYY!! Btw, adding pics to the bottom of a page, you just open the editor for the page, and click on "Gallery" to add a gallery. You can chose pics that are already on the wiki to add to the album too :) And I really like your blog! Love all the pics you put up!! If I had tumblr, I'd definately follow you!! MsDollabillYall♥ 00:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) A blog dedicated to Detentionaire?? THATS EXACTLY WHAT WE NEED!! I'll definately follow it! Well, not exactly since I don't have tumblr, but Ill check for updates :) MsDollabillYall♥ 19:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC)